In the fiber-optic communication field, an optical fiber is connected to another optical fiber or an electronic device via an optical fiber connector. Transmission efficiency of optical signals between the optical fibers and the optical fiber connector depends on the precision of the connection between the optical fibers and the optical fiber connector.